Kirby Right Back at Ya: Kirby's Dreamland (An adaptation)
by TheQsisters
Summary: Kirby has arrived in Dreamland but King Dedede has stolen all the food. Kirby must embark on a quest to save Dreamland and knock some sense into the king! I adapted Kirby's Dreamland as if it were an episode of the anime. Featuring characters such as Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon and others from the anime!
1. Chapter 1

**Hel-lo everyone! I am Nvq00 of the Qsisters and we are back for a summer filled with fics! I am going to start with one of my newest and favorite obsessions: Kirby. I love the Kirby anime and games so I decided to adaptate my favorite games in the setting of the Kirby anime. However, only Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede will maintain their personalities and backstories from the games. Some things from the anime will apply to those characters to make the story fit. It'll make more sense when I get to it so here it is!**

* * *

Kirby's Dreamland  
Adapted by Nvq00  
Edited by Acq03  
(In order to know understand some parts of the fic, one must play the game and see the anime.)

**Welcome to Dreamland**

A nice spring breeze blew in the green fields of Dreamland. Grey tufts of clouds drifted lazily across the sky. Animals frolicked and played in the warm sunlight. Everyone was at ease. Well, everyone except King Dedede, that is. Now King Dedede was, apart from being a penguin, a rather unusual leader and that was saying something considering the inhabitants of Dreamland. He delighted in bullying his subjects but sometimes he would do anything he could to protect his kingdom from harm. His wardrobe was pretty regal. He donned a red robe with white lining at the cuffs and opening and his insigna of the peace sign on the back. A red cap with gold lining and a white cotton ball sat on his head. Inside his robe, he had a thin tan inner robe that was held in place by a large yellow and red triangularly striped band that stretched across his large belly.

Today, the king sat in his throne at his castle, his tummy rumbling unbearably. "Yo Escargoon! Ain't there anything to eat?" He called out to his purple snail servant. "Sorry majesty. Not even a crumb to make food." said Escargoon, walking out from the kitchen. Escargoon did not wear anything except his green shell. He didn't need outer clothes; if his shell was off, only then was he considered naked. King Dedede made a whining noise and frowned. He got up from his throne and walked to the window. He looked down enviously at the governer's children. Tiff was the older sister and Tuff was the smaller brother. Tiff had a yellow and green dress with orange shoes and her hair was tied into a long ponytail. Tuff, on the other hand, had short green hair and wore overalls with green shoes. The two siblings were enjoying a small snack with their new friend Kirby.

Kirby looked very different than any of the Dreamlanders Dedede had ever seen, except the Waddle Dees. Kirby was a walking pink puffball with a face, stubby arms and red shoes. He had two big, oval, blue eyes, red blush and a small, upside-down triangular mouth. Kirby had just arrived yesterday from who-knows-where but ever since then, all the Dreamlanders, except for Escargoon and Dedede, started treating Kirby like he was the hero of the land. Rumor had it that he was a star warrior. The only other former star warrior around left was Sir Meta Knight and he worked for Dedede. But even Meta Knight seemed to think that Kirby was great, though it was hard to tell since he hides things even from the king. Dedede told Tiff and Tuff never to allow Kirby inside the castle so they built Kirby a house. It irritated the king that no one really showed him a lot of care but at least he wouldn't have another nuisance in his sight.

Another painful rumbling ran through Dedede's stomach. "I'm sooo hungry! I want something to eat!" He whined. He looked down once again at the children and eyed their food greedily. _That's it!_ he thought furiously. "I can't take it anymore! **WADDLE DOO**!" King Dedede bellowed. A small, round, brown creature with a single eyeball on his face ran up to the hangry king. "Yes, your majesty! What do you wish to be done?" Waddle Doo asked with bow. "Grab the Waddle Dees and go get me all the food in Dreamland, even if it ain't cooked! I want every cupboard, 'fridgerator, and pantry empty! Now git! I'm starving!" King Dedede barked and held his aching stomach.

Waddle Doo saluted the king and ran to fetch the Waddle Dees, creatures that looked a lot like Waddle Doo except they had two eyes and a pale face with pink blush. "Sire, surely you don't need _ALL_ the food in Dreamland. In fact, by the looks of it, it's already inside you." Escargoon mumbled as he walked up to the king. Dedede brought his fist upon Escargoon's head hard. "I'm dead serious, Escargoon! If I can't have food, then no one can!" He smiled mischeviously and crossed his arms.

Down in the courtyard, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby were caught in a commotion. "What's going on?" Tuff asked as a thousand Waddle Dees stampeded past them with large burlap sacks. "Hey! What the-?!" Tiff yelped as a Waddle Dee snatched the trio's food right out of their hands and ran off. "Poyo poyo!" Kirby exclaimed and ran after the Waddle Dee. "Kirby, wait!" Tiff called and ran after Kirby while Tuff followed. They found Kirby near the end of the drawbridge. He looked confused and sad. "Musta lost him." Tuff suggested as Kirby looked around hopelessly. Tiff crossed her arms and scowled. _What is that crazy king up to this time?_ she wondered angerily in her head.

The trio made their way up to Cappy Town and it looked like pure havoc. Waddle Dees burst into every home and shop like a bunch of bulls and swiped the area clean of any food, leaving clouds of dust in their wake. Some of the Cappies put up some resistance when a Waddle Dee snatched the food out of their hand but other than that, most just stood aside and watched in confusion.

"Where are they going with all that food?"

"Is this by order of the king? It kinda seems like the sort of thing he'd do."

"Are they revolting? Is King Dedede feeding them right?" The Cappies murmured to each other.

"Hey, you have to pay for that you know!" Chef Kawasaki called as he ran after the Waddle Dees. As much as Kawaski loved to cook, no one loved his food. Not many people went to his restaraunt but when he saw the Waddle Dees, he thought he could have a big chance at getting paid. Boy, was he wrong.

Now all the Waddle Dees had cleared out of Cappy Town and were possibly heading out to steal the crops and sheep. "This is terrible! Without our food, we'll starve!" The mayor complained. _How can Dedede do this?! Ugh! I'm going to give that overwieght dropout a piece of my mind,_ Tiff thought furiously. She stomped off to the castle, clenching her fists and teeth in frustration and annoyance. "What are you doing, sis?" Tuff asked. "I'm going to knock Dedede into last year!" Tiff growled loudly.

The trio only went halfway up the hill when a large tornado burst out from the castle. Tiff, Tuff and Kirby gaped at the odd shapes coming out from the roof. One looked like a huge spiky cloud inside the tornado while the other appeared to be a zepplin. The cloud had set its single eye on the small group and threw its tornado at them. "RUN!" Tuff screamed in panic. But it was too late. The three of them were picked up and swept away. "POYO! POYO!" Kirby shouted as he spun around endlessley. "Kirby! Where are you?!** Kiiiiiirbyyyyyyy!**" Kirby heard Tiff and Tuff's fading yells over the sound of the howling wind.

**Stage one: Green Greens**

In a flash, Kirby was tossed high into the air and at that same amount of time, he started falling. "**POYYYYOOOO!**" he screamed as he saw the dark green ground coming closer and closer. However, his harsh fall was slowed signifiacntly by the heavy branches of the trees. He crashed right through several of them, causing a few splinters and cuts but otherwise, okay. Kirby landed flat on his round stomach on the forest floor with a _thwump!_

Slowly, he got back on his feet and looked around the strange scenery. The grass was definitley greener here and wilder too. Tall, thick trees surrounded the area and there really wasn't a clearing to be seen. Bugs scurried along the small dry dirt spots while small animals scuffled past big, crazy leaved, bushes, causing a startling rustle. Kirby had been told that there was one part of Dreamland where people hardly lived. Usually, the ones who did where farmers or hermits but it was normally inhabited by animals and trees. It was Whispy Woods', the ruler of the forest, territory. Otherwise known as the Green Greens.

Kirby knew he had to get back to the castle but he didn't know how. Green Greens stretched on for a long time and anyone could get easily lost. An idea sprang into Kirby's head. He inhaled and started to slowly float up past the tree tops. He looked around but it all looked the same. There was no telling of how he came into the forest or how to get out. Kirby slowly drifted back down and sadly let go of the air that kept him up. It was a good idea at first but now there seemed to be no hope of getting back to the castle. But just as Kirby was about to think of what would happen if he were trapped in the forest forever, he came up with another plan.

If he went deep enough into the forest, maybe he would meet Whispy Woods and ask him for directions. It was a fullproof plan at the current moment. Kirby made his way happily down the ever-changing trail. Once in a while, he would be distracted by a flying butterfly nearby or maybe a family of ducks would cross his path but he kept sharp and focused on the task at hand.

Hours went by and no luck. Kirby's small feet began to grow tired from all the walking, running and skipping. It was now noon and the sun beat down mercilessly on the forest below but Kirby was well shaded. It still didn't protect him from the dry hot air that the green leafy canopies trapped. Kirby sat on a large tree root to rest. The plan wasn't going as well as he thought. Maybe if he just rested a little. One small nap... No! He had to keep going! The Dreamlanders depended on Kirby. Without his help, they would starve! He hopped off the dry, gnarled root and onto his feet, which remembered the numbing pain at the bottom from walking around. "Poyo." Kirby sighed sadly.

Then, at that moment, the root moved, causing a creaking noise, like an old door opening. Kirby turned around in surprise and stared at the root in wonder. It slithered out of the ground and snapped at Kirby's feet. He dodged the ballistic, snake-like root. Another snap, one wrong step and Kirby was lifted off the ground by his foot which the root held tightly.

Another loud sound, like a bonfire, scared some animals away. Kirby wanted to know where it came from but since he was upside down, he didn't have a good clue. The tree in front of him began to turn around and that was when Kirby realized where the sound came from. The tree turned until a small stump on the tree, like someone cut a branch, faced Kirby. Then, the sallow bark on the tree moved to form three hollow holes. Two appeared above the stump and one appeared just below it, creating some sort of face. But this face did not look pleased at all.

Kirby turned his head a little to get a good look at the tree and recognized who it was immediately. "W-W-Whis- Whispy?" He struggled to pronounce the name correctly. "_Indeed, I am Whispy Woods. Are you one of them?_" Whispy demanded in a deep booming voice that seemed to echo throughout the forest. Kirby looked at Whispy with a curious face. One of them? What did he mean? Who is "one of them"?

Kirby slowly shook his head "no", afraid that nodding yes might lead to trouble. Whispy frowned in disbelief. "_I don't believe you. You look just like them. I will not let you steal my apples! They are nessecary for the forest! Unlike that king of yours, I will protect my lands from you!_" He boomed and chucked Kirby at a tree across from Whispy.

Now Kirby knew what Whispy was talking about. The Waddle Dees had obviously tried to come and steal some of Whispy's apples. They didn't and most likey gave up because hanging from Whispy's branches was the biggest, freshest, tastiest-looking apples Kirby had ever seen. But Kirby wasn't a Waddle Dee or a Waddle Doo. He had to get Whispy to calm down but he didn't know how. Whispy began to blow harsh winds at him, making it hard for the pink star warrior to get near. The winds would have been nice earlier but now they became a huge nuiscance as twigs and dirt flew right into Kirby's blue eyes. He rubbed them and continued to head toward the tree.

Whispy stopped blowing as Kirby was able to make his way to him. "Poyo! Poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby shouted at Whispy desperately, hoping he would understand him. "My winds cannot stop you but my roots shall show you no mercy!" Whispy exclaimed. Thick, brown, gnarly roots slithered from out from under the ground and tried to grab Kirby. Some served as stakes and jutted in and out of the ground unexpectedly and violently. Kirby did his best at dodging the roots but his feet began to whine to him again. He tripped and a root took him by both of his feet. "Poyo poyo!" He shouted in fear. The root began to raise him into the air. While it did, Kirby noticed the big apples and got an idea.

He inhaled the apple quickly. When it touched his tongue, Kirby was sorely tempted to swallow the apple whole but he restrained himself. The root prepared to throw him again but Kirby spat the apple at Whispy's face, causing the root to let go. He dodged the other roots and repeated his actions with the apples. Finally, after 6 hits, Whispy gave up. "_You have won this battle but I will be ready next time!_" The tree said bitterly. His battered facial features disappeared and the tree turned back around.

Kirby sighed in disappointment. His final hope was no help at all. But he did know that the Waddle Dees had figured a way out of the forest. If they could do it, so could Kirby. He began to walk again when he heard a familiar sound. It sounded like a twinkling sound, a sound that would be heard in dreams. This was real though, and it was close. Looking around for the sound, Kirby moved to hear where it was closest. He kept moving where his ears took him and it turns out the sound was above him. He looked up at the green canopy and at that moment, a bright yellow blur burst through it, flooding more sunlight to the shaded area. The blur spun around Kirby and settled down on the forest floor in front of him. "Poyo popoy!" Kirby exclaimed happily. At the sight of it, he was overjoyed to see the floating star that hovered patiently above the grass.

_Tiff!_ Kirby thought. Tiff must have called the Warp Star to Kirby when they got separated but how come it took forever finding Kirby? Kirby thought it probably got lost trying to find him in the thick forest. Kirby hopped onto his twinkling Warp Star and flew high into the air. Now that he could see higher and for a longer period of time, Kirby saw in the distance, there was a castle. Immediately, Kirby flew at high speed to the castle. He was going stop Dedede and give back all the food to Dreamland!

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review or follow. Your choice. I'd also like to thank Frank, for introducing me into yet another cool game series. Here's to you! Nvq00 signing off!**


	2. Castle Lololo

**Hello everybody! We're back with chapter two! Personally, I love the Kirby series but there is only a handful I can claim as my most favorites. You will know them because those ones are the ones I will be adapting. so I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. P.S Reviews are very appreciated around here. We honestly love hearing from you guys. If you have any negative reviews, please be sure to tell me what to fix so that it may not be a problem later. So without further ado, here's stage two!**

* * *

Stage 2: Castle Lololo

In five seconds flat, Kirby flew over the drawbridge and arrived at the castle courtyard. He clambered off the Warp Star, which went back to Kabu(the keeper of the Warp Star) and headed to the entrance of the castle. Something was a little off about the castle. It didn't look exactly how Kirby remembered it. The castle was regular and didn't look like it had a face on it, unlike Dedede's. The entire castle was also purple and white. Did those demon beasts cause the castle to change its appearance as well? Kirby walked through the large wooden doors to the castle and definitely knew that he was in the wrong castle.

Tiff and Tuff snuck Kirby into Dedede's castle a couple of times and he knew that it did not have a bunch of spider webs and moth-eaten tapestries or rugs. Boxes were scattered around the floor. Everything looked abandoned as if no one has used the building in centuries. Several parts of the ceiling fell and collapsed columns lay on their sides, broken and worn down. Remarkably, the structure still held significantly well.

Kirby treaded carefully through the castle, searching for Tiff and Tuff if they probably landed here. A creeping sense took over him as if someone was watching him. Eerie whistling sounds from the broken windows took over the creaking of unhinging doors. The further Kirby went, the more jumpy he became. He looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed and every time he looked all he saw were rolls of bandages on the floor. Continuing to walk through the castle, Kirby tried not to freak out about anything spooky.

The attempt was for naught for when Kirby heard a soft sliding sound behind him, he flipped out. "POYO!" he shrieked and sprinted off at high-speed. He looked back once more and saw that the rolls of bandages were actually mumbies. He dared not to stop and inhale them as it was impossible. Ironically, he had the same problem with scarfies, only they are scarier. Kirby rounded several corners and ran for his life down the corridor. Stopping for a breather, he hid behind a suit of armor and waited to see if the mumbies were still chasing him. No rustling bandages were heard so Kirby assumed he lost them. He turned to go but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a faint sliding noise and creepy giggling.

Kirby thought of going the way opposite of the noises but something about the giggling seemed... familiar. Treading slowly once more, he headed where he heard the sound last. Giggling rang throughout the halls again however, it sounded rather feminine than the last. Kirby was sure he heard these laughs before. His feet, still slightly aching from the trek through the forest, began to move faster when the laughing became nearer and more clearer. To Kirby's dismay, it suddenly stopped.

"I'm gonna get you!" A small voice said from Kirby's right. He whimpered and froze in fear. "You can't hide from me!" The voice said playfully. The sliding was coming nearer and nearer. What was coming towards him? A giant snake with a tiny voice? A slime monster? Kirby didn't want to wait and see but his feet were locked with anxiety. "I'm gonna get you!" The voice said, much nearer this time. Kirby shook all over as the sliding came closer and closer.

A large cube shape came at Kirby. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Instead, everything went in. On instinct, Kirby attempted to inhale block-looking shape and gain the Stone copy ability but an unpleasant aftertaste of moldy cardboard stamped itself on Kirby's tongue and prevented him from swallowing. He spat out the old box in disgust. "OW! Jeez! That's not part of the rules!" The voice said in annoyance and pain. Kirby looked at the figure that was pushing the box in surprise. A small blue ball with arms and legs, white gloves and shoes laid on the floor and rubbed the small bump that formed on his head where Kirby hit him.

Kirby's fear immediately flooded away when he set his eyes on the creature's familiar face. "K- Kirby? What are you doing here?" The creature asked. "Lololo! Poyo poyo Lalala?" Kirby asked excitedly. "Yeah, Lalala's here. In fact, you came right in the middle of our game." Lololo said cooly. "Poyo?" Kirby turned his head in confusion. "Yep! When Dedede told us to play our game somewhere else, we found this castle a long time ago and now we use it to play hide-and-go seek our way. We use boxes since there's so many around here. So how did you get here?" Lololo asked. Kirby explained to Lololo what had happened at the castle and at the forest. Everything Kirby said, only Lololo and Lalala could understand, and Lololo understood that he needed to help Kirby as much as he could.

"Wow! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find my sister so we can go and stop Dedede!" Lololo said confidently. Kirby ran down the hall with Lololo floating beside him. They came to a large room with checkered tiled floor and staircases leading to two different places. "Lalala! The game's over! Kirby needs our help!" He called out. "You'll have to catch me first!" Lalala's voice echoed throughout the empty halls. "Oh great. Always play and no work. I'll try this way and you try that way." Lololo ordered and floated up the stairs to the left while Kirby dashed to the ones on the right. Though at separate places, the two searched for the same sliding sound of a box. It stopped in between places but that would not stop the pair.

The sound was getting closer to Lololo. He began to fly faster towards the sound. Heart thumping with adrenaline and excitement, Lololo prepared to grab out at his sister. He turned a corner furiously and **BAM!** He slammed right into Kirby. The two got back on their feet and looked around. The noise had stopped and several boxes surrounded the faded red carpet on the cracked checkered floor. "She's in one of these. C'mon. Let's try and find her." Lololo said. The two opened the boxes one by one and so far had no luck. Lalala was really good about hiding now that they couldn't hear her giggling. More boxes but no Lalala. Lololo groaned in frustration. "Lalala you better get out here right now! I'm not kidding! We don't have time for this!" He yelled out loud for Lalala to hear. "Yeah, we do, silly!" Lalala popped out from a box behind Kirby, causing him to jump.

The pink ball with the same features that Lololo had, save for the yellow bow, floated down next to Kirby. "It's nighttime and you know how much Kirby loves to sleep." She pointed out a nearby window. The moon barely began to rise from the horizon. At that moment, Kirby's feet gave way and his eyes began to droop. "Oh no Kirby! We gotta save Dreamland, remember!" Lololo tried to shake Kirby awake but it was too late. The exhausted pink star warrior fell into a deep sleep."Well, he has had a rough day. Let's put him in our room." Lololo said quietly to Lalala. "What happened to him anyway?" Lalala asked. "It's a long story. I'll explain it to you when we get there." Lololo replied.

The two picked up Kirby and levitated to a room that had been cleaned free of any cobbwebs, bugs or dust. A small lamp on an oak desk lit up most of the room, spreading light on a four-poster canopy bed with red sheets and blankets. While they floated there, Lololo explained Kirby's story. The siblings placed Kirby gently on the bed and sat beside him. "Poor Kirby. He's been through so much. He needs to be up and running for tomorrow. Dreamland will not survive for a week." Lalala said with sympathy. Lololo put a hand to his chin in thought. "I wonder what Tiff and Tuff are doing now." he said cryptically.

_-Earlier-_

"YAAAAH!" Tuff and Tiff screamed in terror as they were spinning endlessly in the sky. The tornado began to die down. While it did, the siblings were lowered gently to the ground. They landed on the floor with a small bump as the tornado died away. The drawbridge rolled up and two guards stood at the gate. Tiff shook her head from dizziness and looked up at the sky. The cloud and the zeppelin began to float away. She continued to stare at the two until Tuff tugged at her arm. "Sis?" Tuff said nervously. "What is it?" Tiff asked in an annoyed tone and turned around. Tuff pointed to the large grinning penguin in front of them.

Unlike Tuff, Tiff stood up confidently. "What's the meaning of this, Dedede?! Dreamland will starve without its food! Where's my dad? Surely he has informed you about this!" She yelled impatiently. "Don't get your ponytail in a knot, girly! There's a feast for everyone who lives at the castle, your parents included! You should be happy." King Dedede said with arrogance and crossed his arms. "But what about Cappy Town?" Tuff asked, finally getting to his feet. "I'm sure they'll find somethin' to eat. They always do." Dedede shrugged off the topic and turned to leave. "Wait 'til Kirby gets here! He'll give back all the food and teach you a lesson!" Tiff exclaimed defiantly.

Dedede turned around and scoffed. "Yeah right! My new demon beasts Kracko and Kabula will keep Kirby away!" He said confidently and walked into the castle. "We need to get to Kirby." Tiff said worriedly. "There's Sword and Blade!" Tuff pointed out the two guards at the gate. The two jogged up to two stout knights, one in green armor and the other in blue. "Sword, Blade, where's Meta Knight?" Tiff asked urgently. "He's traveling outside of Popstar, possibly searching for more star warriors. He doesn't have a clue what has happened here." Blade, the knight in green, informed Tiff. "Just great. But can't you let us go to find Kirby?" Tuff asked with a hint of hope.

The two knights drew their swords and pointed them at the siblings menacingly. "Sorry, Tuff. Strict orders from the king. We can't let you pass!" Sword, the knight in blue, said with authority. Tiff looked at the two knights with confusion and betrayal. "Fine! We'll find a way out ourselves!" Tiff yelled in frustration. She turned around and headed back to the castle with a look of determination on her face. Then, she remembered about Kirby. He didn't land with us. Where did he go? What if he's in danger? Tiff thought worriedly. "Warp Star!" Tiff clasped her hands and cried out loud. "What are you doing sis? Kirby's not here. And we can't use the warp star." Tuff said, a little concerned if her sister might be a little crazy. "I called the Warp Star to Kirby. He might need it, wherever he is." Tiff kept her eyes to the sky as she searched for the twinkling star.

* * *

**Favorite, follow or review. Your choice(Although I prefer reviews with a follow).**


	3. Float Island

**Hello and we're back. Now it's time for stage 3. **

* * *

Stage 3: Float Islands

"Hurry up Kirby!" Lololo called to the pink star warrior. Kirby dashed up to Lololo. "We've got a way to go if we want to go back to Dedede's castle." Lololo continued. "It sucks we couldn't take the shortcut. The Waddle Dees must have caused a cave-in to the tunnel when they ran out of the castle." Lalala complained. "Well, the only other faster way is to cross the lake and the Float Islands." Lololo said firmly. "Poyo." Kirby pointed to a large body of water in front of the trio. In the distance, there were a few lumps of land. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lalala exclaimed excitedly. The twins began to float towards the island when Kirby stopped them. "What is it?" Lololo asked.

Kirby raised his arms as if he wanted them to carry him. "Oh right. Kirby can't fly or swim for long. But we can't carry him across the entire lake either." Lololo said. Lalala thought for a bit and then her face lit up as she came up with an idea. "We'll just have to stop at every island. Then we'll walk through them." She suggested. Lololo nodded in agreement. "Ready Kirby?" He asked as he took Kirby's stubby arm. Kirby nodded with a joyful smile. Lalala took his other arm and they were off.

Ten minutes went by and the trio made their first stop on a nearby island. Walking through, Lalala admired the beautiful plant life while Lololo and Kirby were busy jumping, or floating in Lololo's case, over fallen tree trunks. Lololo laughed as Kirby tripped over a small branch that jutted out on an old tree trunk. "Kirby are you okay?" Lalala asked, concerned. "Poyo!" Kirby laughed and looked up at her. He got back up in his feet and strolled casually through the jungle.

Soon, the end of the island drew near and the twins had to lift Kirby again. They crossed a small bit of lake when Kirby noticed something was coming out of the water. Splashes of water came at Kirby's face when a large fish stuck his head out of the water. He was an overall blue color with a white belly and fins and big red lips. "Poyo." A damp Kirby complained. "Sorry Kirby! Hi Lololo, Lalala." The fish greeted. "What's up, Kine?" Lololo replied. "I heard that King Dedede stole all the food from Dreamland. Then, I saw you guys from below the water and thought you would know more about the subject. Now, I'm wondering what the get-up is about." Kine explained. "Oh this?" Lalala gestured to themselves.

It was a strange sight to see two floating creatures carrying a bigger, pink creature across a lake. "Our shortcut to Dedede's castle is cut off. The next fastest way is across the lake." Lalala explained. "Well, there is a boat behind the next island you guys will arrive at. Maybe you can hitch a ride with the captain." Kine suggested. "That'll make things a lot easier! Thanks for the tip Kine." Lololo thanked the fish gratefully. "No problem. Make sure to tell Tiff I love her!" Kine reminded as he disappeared into the water. "I don't think anyone can forget." Lalala remarked quietly.

The trio made it to the second island in the lake. Resting on a rock for a bit, Kirby thought about what would happen when he got to Dedede's castle. He wondered where Tiff and Tuff were but shook his mind off when he heard a fluttering noise. Eyes wandering to the sky, Kirby spotted a familiar friend. A large purple owl perched itself on a branch in a nearby tree. "Coo!" Kirby called out in joy. Lololo and Lalala turned their heads to find Coo as well. "Hello Kirby, Lololo and Lalala." She bowed her head in salutation. "Geez, is Rick gonna pop out too?" Lololo muttered under his breath. "What are you three doing here?" Coo asked. "We're on a mission to return all the food to Dreamland!" Lololo said with pride.

Coo hooted and ruffled her feathers nervously. "Well, be careful. Dedede is pretty powerful. He can handle a good fight. Well good luck anyway." And with that she flapped her wings and flew away. The trio looked at each other with uncertainty but got to their feet and continued to venture through the island. The walk was pleasant until the three came upon a large spooky cave entrance. "Isn't there another way around?" Lalala shivered in fear. "Nope, we just gotta go through this cave and the end is on the other side waiting for us." Lololo said. Lalala sighed in defeat as the trio walked into the dark cave.

Light from outside came into the entrance and reflected off the crystals and water on the cave floor, lighting it up enough so one could see where he was going. Audible drops from loose rocks and water dripping onto the stalagmites echoed in the cave. A light growling sound made the trio stop in their tracks. "Kirby, was that you?" Lalala asked nervously. Kirby shrugged. He hadn't eaten in a day so it could have been him but the twins know that Kirby's stomach makes a low growling sound. The sound came once again but closer this time and it sounded more like snoring. The trio looked around them but could not find the source of the sound. "Look!" Lololo pointed out in a hushed voice.

A large sallow bear with a red headband and orange stripes slept heavily on a wide ledge in front of the group. "Don't make any loud noises." Lalala whispered. The twins and Kirby began to walk more slowly and quietly, watching their steps. Then a the same growling sound came again and Kirby realized it wasn't the bear. 4 small round brown creatures with adorable faces and tiny ears floated close behund them. Kirby kept walking on but kept his eyes on the creatures. Their cute happy faces began to grow irritated and angry. Kirby barely blinked when a scary transformation happened.

The two big black eyes turned into one bulging eye. Their small mouths grew twice as large and had four sharp fangs and their skin turned a sick grey. "Poyo!" Kirby shouted in fear. "Kirby!" Lololo exclaimed softly and angry, while he turned to face Kirby. He and Lalala saw the creatures and looked terrified. "Scarfies! Run!" Lalala screamed. The trio sprinted out of the cave at full speed. The bear barely woke up when it too saw the scarfies and scampered off in cowardice.

Hearts pounding against their chest, Kirby, Lololo and Lalala saw the end to the tunnel getting closer. Just a few more feet. The trio burst out of the cave frantically and into . Hope filled their hearts as they saw the sailboat but no one was onboard. "Where's the captain?!" Lololo shouted in panic. "I don't know but we can't just take his boat. We'll have to float again!" Lalala responded authoritvely. The twins grabbed Kirby by his arms again and took off. The scarfies followed them but soon got tired and abandoned the chase. "Whew! That was close." Lololo said thankfully as he looked back at the retreating scarfies.

"D'you think maybe the captain was... eaten by those things?" Lalala said reluctantly. "I wouldn't doubt it or want to find out." Lololo said simply. The trio floated across more water. A small flat peice of rock laid in the distance and beyond that was the end of the lake. They decided to land and rest for a bit once again. Lololo knew he was wearing gloves but the rock felt too smooth to be a rock. Lalala and Kirby knew this as well. Kirby explored on the small rock and found a small hole as wide as himself on the surface. Burning with curiosity, he placed a stubby hand inside the hole. Nothing was inside, as far as he could tell.

Kirby put another hand inside and tried to reach farther but ended up falling face first into the hole, as a result of not holding onto anything. "Oh Kirby! Now's not the time to mess around." Lololo said with bit of annoyance. Kirby flailed his feet in helplessness. Lololo huffed and took one of his feet and pulled. "Sis! Come and help me. Kirby's stuck!" Lololo called to Lalala with strain as he tried to yank Kirby out the hole.

Lalala floated to her brother and helped him in pulling. They slid Kirby out of the hole an inch when the rock rumbled terribly. "Wa-a-it. This a... wha-a-ale!" Lalala shouted in realization. At that moment, Kirby shot out of the hole like a rocket, taking the twins with him, as the water raised him away from the ground and to the clouds.


	4. Bubbly clouds

**Hey-o! We're back and nearing the end. Don't forget to check out my blog, the animation .com!**

* * *

Stage 4: Bubbly Clouds

At high speed, the trio burst through tufts of clouds and nearly hit birds along the way. A few big dense clouds slowed them down and then they landed safely on a cloud dense enough to carry Kirby. "Phew! Head rush!" Lololo exclaimed in astonishment as he looked down at the whale from the cloud. "On the bright side, we don't have to carry Kirby anymore." Lalala said optimistically. Bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun, Lololo looked for the castle. He gasped in joy as he saw the castle and they hadn't been blown off course. Cappy town was visible below, 5 minutes away from where they were. "C'mon. We're close!" Lololo signaled the other two to follow him.

Suddenly, Kabula, the zeppelin, rose from a cloud in front of them ominously. Kirby remembered the demon beast and was filled with a burning passion to destroy it. He ran towards Kabula and prepared for battle. "Kirby! Are you crazy?!" Lololo shouted in panic. "Poyo!" Kirby yelped firmly. Kabula made his first move. A small cannon on the bottom of the zeppelin shot small cannon balls at Kirby. In reaction, Kirby dodged the bullets. "Crazy thing is gonna get himself killed!" Lololo said worriedly. "How can he beat that thing? He can't inhale it, that's for sure."

Lalala examined the battle closely. She saw the balloon part of Kabula and realized that it was a canvas painted silver._ What idiot designed that?_ She thought. Snapping out of her thoughts, she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Kirby! Inhale the bullets! Then shoot them back at the balloon!" She shouted to Kirby. Kirby listened to Lalala's words and stopped dodging the bullets. He opened his mouth and harsh winds swept the bullets into his mouth. When it was full of bullets, Kirby hopped up with the help of Lololo and Lalala and spat the many bullets at Kabula's balloon.

The bullets shot right through the canvas, speckling it with massive holes. Kabula began to lose altitude immediately and rapidly. The demon beast fell down to Earth with a huge _**CRASH!**_ The trio looked down at the scrapped zeppelin in time to see it disappear from sight. "Well, that's that. Let's keep moving!" Lololo ordered as if nothing happened.

The group trekked across the fluffy landscape. The view of Dreamland below was breathtaking, though if one stared at it too long, they would be pretty dizzy. Several times, Kirby would slip or step in a thin cloud area where the twins had to help him from falling. Five minutes passed and lunchtime began to call their names. Lololo, Lalala and Kirby sat down on lumps of cloud while enjoying small snacks. Half the pack was gone thanks to Kirby but that didn't bother the group.

Soon, they were on their way again. A peaceful walk pursued and the group was just a few steps away from Dedede's castle until several armed Waddle Dees on umbrellas drifted towards the group. "Oh no! King Dedede must have sent them! Run!" Lalala yelped. Sprinting or floating at high-speed, the group passed by several clouds. Kirby knew they were going to be less safe to stand on because they felt thinner and kept giving way to his weight.

The Waddle Dees glided towards the group faster than they were running. However, they could not control when to stop and eventually knocked Kirby off the cloud. "Poyoooo!" Kirby screamed in terror as he fell. At once, Lololo and Lalala shot after Kirby and caught his stubby arms. The Waddle Dees began to throw their spears at the group. Since more Waddle Dees came towards them from the castle, the trio had to retreat back onto a dense cloud. But as soon as they did, the Waddle Dees retreated as well. "What are they running away from? Or are they just going back to castle?" Lololo asked.

The answer came when a large shape covered the sun, shading the area. Kirby looked up and saw the large spiky cloud, Kracko. Kracko saw the group too and struck lightning in their direction. "Yike! We gotta get to lower ground!" Lalala yelped as she, Lololo and Kirby dodged the strike. The twins took Kirby by his hands and drifted down to Earth. After a few minutes and dodges of Kracko's lightning, the group made it down safely. King Dedede's castle was visible in the distance. Just a quick sprint and they would be there but the drawbridge was still up.

"Look! There's Dedede!" Lololo pointed out the king. He looked onto the battle over the gate. Escargoon was with him and they seemed to be having a good time. Kracko levitated downwards until he hovered several feet above the group. "You made it this far, Kirby, and you even beat Kabula! But let's see you beat Kracko, the best demon beast yet! Heh heh heh!" King Dedede cackled through a megaphone. At that moment, Kracko shot his lightning at the group once more.

"Yaaaah!" Lololo and Lalala screamed and scrambled away like ants. Kirby sprinted in the opposite direction but Kracko's lightning still followed. Kirby panted in relief as it stopped for a brief moment but was followed by Kracko swooping in on Kirby himself. The spikes on Kracko nearly dug into Kirby's pink skin but Kirby was faster and dodged them. Kracko chucked another wave of lightning at Kirby and made the star warrior scramble for his life once again.

"Is that Kirby?!" Tiff ran and stood next to Dedede, mouth gaping at the scene in shock. "Yep! And Kracko's showin' 'em what for! I mean just lookat 'im run! Hahahaha!"King Dedede bragged and guffawed. "Oh no! Kirby's gonna get fried!" Tuff said as he arrived. _I can't take it anymore!_ Tiff shouted in panic in her head. "Warp Star!" She shouted and clasped her hands. In Kabu Valley, Kabu opened his mouth wide and allowed the Warp Star to exit. "Warp Star!" He said as the object shot out of his mouth and sped off to the castle like a rocket.

The sound was all too familiar to Kirby and the others. Even Kracko stopped to listen when the dreamlike twinkling drew closer and closer. A small blur rose from the trees and came into view as it soared into the sky. Kracko dodged the star when it nearly hit him. The Warp Star swooped down and Kirby hopped onto it, now filled with hope and power. "Alright! Now the odds are in our favor!" Tuff said happily. "Yeah, well we'll see about that." Escargoon countered and crossed his arms.

The battle took to the sky but everyone still had a clear view of the opponents. Kracko shot a bolt of lightning at Kirby. Instead of dodging it, Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled the bolt whole. Then he got close to Kracko and spat out the lightning right into its eye. Kracko shook in pain and began to throw more bolts of lightning at Kirby, who repeated his actions five more times. Kracko grew furious and threw one single, powerful bolt at Kirby, who simply inhaled it. Kirby soared by Kracko's face for the sixth time and spat out his finishing blow.

The lightning struck right through Kracko and split him in two. Electric buzzing was heard and an explosion engulfed the cloud. "Yeah!" Tiff and Tuff shouted in triumph. "NO! WHA-?! HOW-?! THAT'S IT!" Dedede bellowed in angst. He snatched the children and brought out his megaphone. "Alright, Kirby listen up! If ya ever want to see these two or the food in Dreamland again, you'll meet me in the throne room!" He barked and disappeared inside the castle with the feisty children and Escargoon.

"That crazy king! Let's go Kirby!" Lololo exclaimed from behind a tree. He floated up to Kirby, who was still on the Warp Star, and held onto the twinkling star. "I'm coming too!" Lalala said and followed her brother's action. Kirby nodded firmly and flew the Warp Star into the castle. He shot over the drawbridge and into the entrance.


	5. Mt Dedede

**Last one! Next adaptation is Kirby's Adventure. Tell me whether it's a good idea or not. If you have any negative reviews, please tell me what to fix so it doesn't become a problem.**

* * *

Final stage: Mt. Dedede

Kirby and the twins hopped off the Warp Star, which parked itself instead of going back to Kabu, when they got to the throne room. The smell of a different assortment of food hit the trio's noses. A gigantic burlap sack laid next to a boxing ring. Lalala gasped as she saw the governer and his family in a large metal cage on the right side of the ring, guarded by Waddle Doo. The king waited patiently with his hammer on the ring. "C'mon down here Kirby! We got buisness to finish!" He shouted confidently. "Escargoon snuck behind Lololo and Lalala and grabbed them. They put up a fight but they still ended up locked in a small crate.

"First things first, we gotta set up some rules. Rule number 1, this is between you and me! No one else." King Dedede glanced at the crate Lololo and Lalala were in. "Rule number two, no weapons with the exception of the king." He continued. "That's not fair!" Tiff shouted angerily and clenched her hands around the bars of the cage. "Well this ain't some ordinary hammer. Kirby can use the stars that come outta here when you hit it, see?" Dedede slammed his hammer on the canvas of the ring. At once, a line of stars launched themselves at Kirby, knocking him off his feet. "Should be enough. I mean, he is the greatest star warrior EVER, right?" Dedede asked sarcastically. Tiff glared at the king and said nothing. "Well then, we'll see after this!" Dedede said arrogantly at his verbal victory and raised his hammer to attack.

"Wait! What will the winner get?" The governer asked. The king groaned and put his hammer to the side. Putting a hand to his chin in thought, Dedede wondered about the prize. Then, he snapped his fingers when he got an idea. "If Kirby wins, I'll let ya'll go and he can take the food. Heck, I'll even let ya use the Waddle Dees to get it all back. But if I win, ya'll will still be released but I keep the food and Kirby is banished from Dreamland forever!" Dedede exclaimed. The family gasped. "Beat him Kirby! Dreamland is counting on you! We're counting you!" Tiff called to Kirby.

Kirby nodded in agreement and got back onto his feet. He dashed to the king and made a fighting stance. "Poyo!" Kirby said as threatening as he could in his tiny voice. "Ha! I like your attitude. Too bad it's about to get crushed." Dedede raised his hammer again and brought it down with a mighty force. Kirby dodged the swing but could not dodge the stars. He was struck in the face by the sharp objects and landed on all fours, back facing the king. "Kirby look out!" Tuff shouted as King Dedede took another swing. Kirby rolled to the side, avoiding the hammer once again. The hammer did not hit the floor, therefore, no stars appeared. Kirby got back on his feet and ran away from the king. "Where d'you think you're goin'?" Dedede teased and opened his mouth wide. If Kirby's inhaling winds were strong, they were nothing compared to King Dedede's.

Everyone felt the strong pulling force that came from Dedede. The entire family was pulled to the side of the cage beside the battle. Escargoon had to save the crate that held Lololo and Lalala from interfering with the battle going inside the ring. Kirby, however, had nothing to resist Dedede's inhale and was sucked into his large belly. He kicked and punched and was eventually spat out. The ropes stopped Kirby from falling out of the ring but slingshotted him back towards Dedede, who waited for him like a batter ready to hit a home run. Dedede swung his hammer with all his might and smashed Kirby into the ceiling. The Star Warrior fell limply from the crater in the ceiling and onto the canvas with a _**thump**_! He coughed out some dust and stone but still got back on his feet.

"I was just warmin' up! Get ready for the real show!" Dedede growled with a smile. He ran up to Kirby and attempted to crush him with his body but was too slow. Kirby jumped out of the way and inhaled the stars the hammer brought forth. On instinct, he shot them out at Dedede before he could get up. The said king flinched in pain as the blows landed on him. Getting annoyed, he bounded high into the air and attempted to land on Kirby once again. Kirby rolled out of the way but did not have enough time to inhale the stars. King Dedede ran to Kirby and tried to inhale him again but Kirby ran out of his inhale range.

The battle became a bit repetitive when it came to moves but Kirby kept outsmarting the king with the stars. He would dodge a swing of the hammer, inhale the star, jump behind Dedede before he inhaled and attack from the back. After several hits, both became tired but Kirby knew he had more strength than Dedede. One more star should do the trick. "You... are... **not**... going to **beat me**!" Dedede bellowed. He leaped and brought his hammer up for a strong final smash. Kirby did not move a muscle. "Hyaaa!" Dedede cried out as he brought his hammer down. Kirby leapt backwards at the last second and inhaled the massive shockwave of stars. Dedede brought up his head only to be devastated to see Kirby, cheeks stuffed and eyes filled with determination.

Kirby took a step back and spat out the shock wave of stars with the same might King Dedede did with his final blow. "**_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH_**!" Dedede screamed as he was chucked through the ceiling and out of the castle by the massive force. Mouths gaping wide open, everyone stared at Kirby and his display of amazing power."Yeah! Alright!" Tuff cheered. "Hooray!" Tiff shouted with glee. "Good on you Kirby!" The governer congratulated. "Yes, yes! Well done!" Lady Like chimed in. "Majesty! Alright, a deal's a deal, you little pink freak. Here's the keys to unlock your friends. Now I gotta find his majesty!" Escargoon tossed Kirby the keys and ran out of the castle. Kirby unlocked the cage that held the family and the crate with Lololo and Lalala inside. "Whoo! Finally! That thing was stuffy!" Lalala said, relieved.

"You did it Kirby! Now we can deliver all the food back to Dreamland." Tiff pointed to the huge food sack. "But how are we gonna do that with this huge sack?" Tuff asked and attempted to drag the heavy bag but had no luck. "Poyo!" Kirby squeaked as if he had an answer. He turned to his Warp Star and opened his mouth wide. The floating star was pulled inside Kirby's mouth and gulped down. "Wha-?! He ate the Warp Star!" Lololo yelped. "What will happen now?" Lady Like asked worriedly.

The answer came quickly when Kirby began to glow and inflate rapidly. The family and the the twins ran to a corner in fright and watched as Kirby made a much larger hole in the ceiling and held onto the sides of the castle. Shaking violently, the castle started to float up into the sky. Tiff and Tuff ran to a window and saw the ground getting farther and farther away. "What's he doing?!" Tuff asked in panic. "I get it! Quick! Waddle Doo! Grab all parasol Waddle Dees and bring more crates! Everyone grab the sack and go to the entrance!" Tiff ordered. While everyone took hold of the opening to the bag and dragged it to the castle entrance, she grabbed the megaphone that the king had dropped on his flight. The Waddle Dees assembled and brought as many boxes and umbrellas as they could to the castle entrance. The ground was now at least 100 feet below them.

In the area that was close to the castle, Dedede stirred with a large bump on his head. He came to his senses when he saw his castle get uprooted and lifted high into the air by a huge Kirby. "Grrrr. No! No! No! Great! Now he's gonna be a REAL hero! Just great! Dangnab!" Dedede ranted on his knees and pounded the floor with his fists like a spoiled toddler. "Majesty? Where are you?!" A faint and familiar voice called out. Escargoon? Dedede thought. Without another thought, he ran towards the voice of his snail assistant. "I'm over here!" He shouted to Escargoon. The snail turned his head in the direction of his masters voice and spotted the huge penguin coming towards him. "Oh there you are! Didn't go too far. Good." Escargoon said. "What in the heck are they doin' with mah royal crib?!" Dedede asked in fury. The snail servant turned around and had no clue as to what the group was doing either.

"What now?" Lololo asked when Tiff arrived with the megaphone. "Put as much food as you can into the crates. The Waddle Dees will float down with them when we get to Cappy Town. I'll alert the Cappies right now. You guys get busy." Tiff informed Lololo. She raised the megahone to her mouth and began to shout into it. "LISTEN CAPPIES! ALL FOOD WILL BE RETURNED! ATTENTION ALL CAPPIES! ALL FOOD WILL BE RETURNED AT THIS MOMENT! ATTENTION ALL CAPPIES! ALL FOOD WILL BE RETURNED AT THIS MOMENT!" Tiff shouted at the top of her lungs at down at the town below. Heeding her words, the Waddle Dees gently rained down to the city below. The starving Cappies, curious of the shouting, emerged from their homes once more and, to their joy, found the Waddle Dees floating down with the crates of their food.

When they finished Cappy Town, the group and Kirby made their way to their next spot. They returned all the food to all of Dreamland; from Grape Garden to Cookie Country and many more places. After many hours, the long trip bgean to take its toll on Kirby. "Hang in there Kirby! We're almost home." Lalala said reassuringly to the puffed up Star Warrior. "Poy poy." Kirby barely squeaked in exhaustion. "We're all done. All the food has been returned. Now let's just hope that lazy king makes the effort to actually buy some food." The governer remarked, gaining laughs from Lololo, Lalala and Lady Like. Tiff sat on the castle steps and kicked her feet in relaxation. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked Tuff who stood behind her. "What? The view? Yeah, it's pretty cool. So Mom and Dad were thinking if we should have a small celebration dinner with Kirby, Sword and Blade." Tuff said with his arms crossed. "Sure why not?" Tiff repiled with a smile. "Alright. I'll tell them." Tuff walked away.

Tiff continued to admire the scenery. The large orange sun began to set on the colorful land below. Cappy Town was in the distance and several tiny lights filled the equally tiny windows on the small buildings. The clouds that drifted throug the sky had a pink glow stretched onto the bottom of them that matched with the afternoon slightly purple sky. The path that led to the castle was striped with red and white as Waddle Dees marched back, parasols in hand. After what seemed like forever, Kirby deflated slowly and carefully set the castle back to it's original position on the hill. Waddle Doo dropped the drawbridge, allowing the Waddle Dees back in, along with King Dedede and Escargoon. Kirby kept deflating until he spat out the Warp Star. He looked at the shape in wonder one last time and smiled happily as it flew away and back to Kabu. "C'mon Kirby! Dinner's on us tonight!" Tuff called to Kirby from the hall that lead to the governer's quarters. "Poyo! Kirby exclaimed with glee and dashed next to Tuff. "So now what?" Escargoon asked blandly as he and Dedede walked through the castle entrance. "I gotta talk to Nightmare Enterprises about my warranty, tell the Dees to fix up the roof and dig up a large grocery list for tomorrow. After that, I'm goin' to bed." Dedede said with an exhausted sigh and trudged to his throne.

Eyes drooping in depression, he pressed the call button for Nightmare Enterprise. The entire throne room went dark and the center of the floor slid open. A huge teleporter machine rose up from underneath the floor, a large screen t.v screen popped up from the wall beside the king's throne and a single light hung over Dedede's head. "Hey there, king! How's one of our most valued customers?" The Nightmare Enterprise salesman greeted in a friendly and likeable tone. However, he seem didn't that way. In fact, he looked downright sinister. The salesman had groomed grey hair, a long face with a creepy smile and black glasses with orange lenses. He wore a formal blue suit with a purple tie, the perfect attire for a salesman.

"Horrible! That stupid Kirby beat both of the demon beasts like they was nothin' but bugs! I wanna refund!" King Dedede shook his fist at the salesman. "But nothing was defective about them." The salesman countered. "They were beat! That's what's defective about 'em. You said they were top o' the line!" Dedede replied in an annoyed tone. "Sorry, Triple D, but whatever happens to demon beast outside of the 3-day warranty becomes the responsibility of the owner. Besides, you still have a large bill to pay." The salesman warned, keeping his tone and smile. "Stupid! I'll pay that thing when you give me a good demon beast that beats Kirby!" The king shouted in frustration and slammed his fist down on the call button. The delivery equipment disappeaered back into their places and light came back into the throne room. "I'll assume you want me to call the Waddle Dees and prepare the grocery list now?" Escargoon asked nervously, cautious not to provoke the irritated king into hitting him. "Dang straight!" Dedede bellowed and threw a t.v remote at the snail. "Very well." Escargoon grumbled and rubbed the bump wnere Dedede hit him.

Meanwhile, Kirby enjoyed a spaghetti dinner with Tiff and Tuff's family along with Sword and Blade. "So when did you say Meta Knight is coming back?" Lady Like asked Blade. "In a few months. Can you pass the salt please?" He replied. "Hmm. It's getting late. Kirby, do you want to stay with us for tonight?" Tiff offered. "Poyo." Kirby responded in agreement. His spaghetti disappeared completely along with his plate and fork.  
Everyone laughed and continued their mini celebration. The night went on and soon it was time for bed. Sword and Blade started their midnight rounds around the castle along with some Waddle Dees. Kirby was in the living room on the couch with a blanket. He looked out the wide window and connected the many stars and constellations for a while until his eyes began to droop and he fell asleep. All was finally at peace for now. Sweet dreams flooded Kirby's head. Little did he know that he would have to fight once more but for the sake of everyone's dreams.

THANKS FOR PLAYING

* * *

**Gosh, that took some time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! I truly loved making this and I look forward to making Kirby's Adventure for you all! This is Nvq00 signing off!**


End file.
